1. Field of the invention
The present invention is related to an improvement of the modem shell, especially to a novel modem shell structure within which the trumpet and the box is isolated so to effectively suppress the generated round sound.
2. Description of the prior art
The prior modem has a low transmission rate and performs only one function for transmitting information. But since the technology is progressive, the data transmission rate has been improved greatly and a multi-function product is more and more popular, for example, it is also used as a recorder or a facsimile, even during data transmission, the sound and image may transmit simultaneously, thus it is a needed tool in the information network. However, although the new type modem has a high speed and superior functions, the structure of the modem shell has no improvement for a long time, thus this has dramatically affected the communication of sound. In usage, it is easy to generate a round sound within the box as a record player. A prior modem shell is shown in FIG. 1, in assembling, in the inner part thereof has only a circular flange for locating trumpet. In design, only basic location and fixedness effects are existed, but the sound effect within the shell has not programmed effectively and the back of the trumpet faces to the enclosed shell body, thus during talking, the sound will round within the shell body, therefore, it has an ill effect and is not matched with the compact high transmission rate and other practical functions. Accordingly, it is needed to improve the structure thereof.
Accordingly, since the prior modem shell has some defects described hereinabove, the inventor of the present invention has made a great effort to improve the prior structure and finally, the present invention is invented.